<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One With The Phone Call by GaboBlue1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031651">The One With The Phone Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaboBlue1004/pseuds/GaboBlue1004'>GaboBlue1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything About Lobsters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But he isn't exactly the boyfriend of the year, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, I love this ship, I'm Sorry, Joey is trying to get over his tragic unrequited love, Joey misses Emma the most, Nostalgia, Post-Canon, Rachel is still bitter about Paris, Rachel misses Joey so much, Roschel is still a thing in here, Ross is not a villain, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 02:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaboBlue1004/pseuds/GaboBlue1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her heart nearly stopped when she recognized that voice on the other end of the line. It had been months since the last time she had heard it, and she was honestly starting to feel a little resentful. But the moment she caught his voice on the phone, every trace of reproach seemed to melt away, and her heart plumped excitedly as a wide and eager smile curved her lips “Oh my God” she gasped, adjusting her grip around the auricular.<br/>Rachel could not see him, but she knew he was smiling.<br/>The sole thought of his smile made her chest ache a little.<br/>“How you doin’?” he greeted, playfully, with that flirtatious pitch on his voice. She would never had believed had she been told years earlier, but she seemed to be finally under the spell of that phrase because all she could do was let out a silly giggle, beaming with her whole face so her cheeks felt numb.<br/>“Joseph Tribbiani” she managed to say, half perky, half wounded “I haven’t heard from you in months!”</p><p>Rachel receives a phone call from her dear friend who's now living in L. A. While listening to him, she can't help but lost herself in her own thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Green/Joey Tribbiani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything About Lobsters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One With The Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I have never seen -nor am I interested at all in doing so - Joey's spin-off. While I'll be taking some elements from its plot like Joey's overall life in L. A, the fact that he's staying with his sister and even Alex's name, I will not the happenings of that series into account for this fic. I jsut think it makes perfect sense that he left to L. A to look for a new life.</p><p>This is the second part of the series "Everything About Lobsters" and serves as a sequel to my previous work "The One About Soulmates". I hope you enjoy it and please, please, please leave your comment at the end. They help me a lot to improve my work!</p><p>I love these two and I hope I'm being faithful to these two characters I love so deeply! If you consider I'm not doing so, please let me know.</p><p>Thank you for hitting my story, and thank you SO MUCH to King Grodd, WindChaser and my beloved LuAn TA for leaving their comments on the previous chapter! They mean the world to me, really.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The One With The Phone Call</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a Sunday afternoon when the phone rang across the hall.</p><p>Rachel was taking care of Emma’s clothes and Ross had gone out “to take some air”. She let out a sigh, wondering what it would be this time. She wasn't all that used to phone calls these days.</p><p>“Hello?” she picked up the phone, conscious on how she had opted to omit her usual “Geller-Green Residence, hello?” greeting. She had been especially enthusiastic every time she picked up the phone on the first months after the <em>almost</em> Paris incident, but as time had passed, it began to feel a little worn out. <em>It just didn’t feel necessary anymore.</em> Even though it always ghosted in her mind whenever it came to pick up the phone.</p><p>“Rach?”</p><p>Her heart nearly stopped when she recognized that voice on the other end of the line. It had been <em>months</em> since the last time she had heard it, and she was honestly starting to feel a little resentful. But the moment she caught his voice on the phone, every trace of reproach seemed to melt away, and her heart plumped excitedly as a wide and eager smile curved her lips “<em>Oh my God</em>” she gasped, adjusting her grip around the auricular.</p><p>Rachel could not see him, but <em>she knew</em> he was smiling.</p><p><em>The sole thought of his smile made her chest ache a little</em>.</p><p>“How you doin’?” he greeted, playfully, with that flirtatious pitch on his voice. She would never had believed had she been told years earlier, but she seemed to be finally under the spell of that phrase because all she could do was let out a silly giggle, beaming with her whole face so her cheeks felt numb.</p><p>“Joseph Tribbiani” she managed to say, half perky, half wounded “I haven’t heard from you in <em>months</em>!”</p><p>Rachel heard a little sigh coming from his side of the line, then his voice, lively and <em>warm</em>. She was suddenly overwhelmed with reminiscence as she tried to catch up on her friend’s apologies “I’m sorry!” He breathed out, contritely. It really amazed her how young he always sounded, regardless of the time “I’ve tried to call! It’s just there have been so many things happening!”</p><p> “I’m sure it had! I heard about the guest starring on Crime File!” she exclaimed, feeling a tickle of excitement in the pit of her stomach at the sole notion of what she was saying.</p><p>“Oh…” he said, and she could tell the bit of guilt in his tone as he proceeded to explain himself “Well, it wasn’t <em>really</em> a thing until yesterday – see, the producer called my agent and I’ll start shooting tomorrow!” there was something about that note of sheer excitement jingling in his voice that made her chest quiver with a warm, somehow childish exhilaration. Soon, Rachel found herself giving little jumps of excitement by the phone table “OH MY GOD, JOEY! That’s amazing, sweetie!”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, it’s crazy! This is the first T. V project I’ve got since I arrived.” He sounded truly elated, and Rachel didn’t even fight the smile that came at the familiarity of his tone; it had been <em>seven months </em>and yet as soon as they began to talk, time seemed to fade still across the distance.</p><p>It soothed her to realize that Joey was still Joey, full of wonder and energy.</p><p>“– Oh, wait a minute” he cut himself out, before elaborating more “Am I not interrupting you guys or something? I can call later –”</p><p>“No, no, no” she countered, immediately, almost <em>desperate, </em>a knot of distress tightening in her stomach at the idea of having to wait other seven months to hear from her friend. And, as sad as it might be, the truth was that moment had been the happiest she’d felt in… well, in a long time. “<em>Please” </em>she really tried not to sound so needy, but being able to talk to him, even if they were in different places, made her feel as if nothing had changed. As if they were still roommates in the 19, and Monica and Chandler were only a few steps away instead of who-knows how many miles apart.  It was a silly notion – pathetic even –, but it was one she didn’t want to give up on so soon. She exhaled to calm herself a little “Ross’s not here right now. I was just putting Emma’s clothes on the drawers now that she’s sleeping.”</p><p>“Oh, I see…” he said, and then fell silent for a moment. Rachel could not tell this time whether he would be still smiling or just left with a thoughtful frown on his face, but then his voice gave away the smile she ached to recall with a kind of yearning that was almost babyish “She still takes long naps in the afternoon, huh?”</p><p>Rachel grinned, a rush of nostalgia breaking loose inside her stomach “Old habits…”</p><p>“Does she – ….?” He started but seemed to regret it the next moment.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” she asked, sticking the phone to her ear “Honey, I didn’t hear you”</p><p>“No, it’s nothing” answered Joey, and she could tell the pitch of embarrassment in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, Joey, c’mon, what is it?” she wasn’t used to Joey Tribbiani feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, but maybe it was the result of the months they had spent apart.</p><p>“Well, I was just wondering – it’s actually pretty dumb” there was something about the way he was babbling that Rachel found endearing. She knew that pitch in his voice, he was probably going to say something either sweet or silly “Does she still have New-Hugsy?”</p><p>Rachel let out a soft chuckle “Yes, of course she still has it! Can’t get her to let go of it so I can wash it.”</p><p>“Wash it?!” he gasped, horrified “What kind of <em>monster</em> are you?!”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, smirking just by picturing Joey’s expression back in L. A “It’s starting to look <em>filthy</em>! I’m afraid she’ll catch something for how dirty it is!”</p><p>“That’s nonsense! She’ll be alright, she’s tough!”</p><p>Rachel let out a little sigh “It smells like baby drool, Joey.”</p><p>“Baby drool is the best drool.” He answered, matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Oh, really?” she asked, tilting her head towards the phone, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>He made a sound of assortment “Yes, because they’re babies, you know… their drool is less… <em>droolish.</em>”</p><p>Rachel snorted, rolling her eyes, but feeling a warm lightness in her heart. How long had it been since the last time she had the opportunity to just be silly and discuss on matters like how droolish baby drool is? It had been way too long since the last time she had a light conversation that didn’t involve diapers, kindergarten options, or a job that no longer satisfied her.</p><p>And it wasn’t even as if life with Ross was joyless. It wasn’t that, <em>at all</em>. They sure had beautiful moments, and they were sure giving their bests to make things work, but they didn’t make each other laugh as much as they used to laugh when there where the six of them.</p><p>“It’s true!” Joey insisted, heartily as he usually was.</p><p>Rachel laughed daintily, and it was an odd, somewhat sad laughter. Because suddenly it dawned on her the fact that Joey was literally at the other side of the country. It dawned on her the notion that this was the first time they had talked in seven months.</p><p>“So, how’s L. A?” she asked, deciding she would not ruin the good vibe of the phone call right away.</p><p>Joey seemed to forget everything about drool when he started telling her about his new bright life in California. He was staying with his sister Gina and her son, Michael. It sounded like he was having a good time there, and she heard everything in detail. Well, that was when he didn’t get distracted with some mild occurrence here and there, but he wrapped up seven months in what felt like nothing, because she was delighted to hear every bit of it.</p><p>“…and there’s this girl, Alex. I don’t know, we’ve been talking for about three months now…” he seemed truly appalled “Sometimes I think she might like me, but then she gets all weird and I can’t read her!”</p><p>Rachel thought about her answer, deeply “I don’t know, Joe, maybe you just need to be patient.”</p><p>“Patient? That’s the exact opposite of what I am!” he sounded confused and dismayed. She could tell he was really worked up by this Alex girl.</p><p>“It will be alright, I’m sure she likes you just as much as you like her… sometimes we girls just need calm and patience to know if we feel safe.” She tried to sound, indeed, calmed and patient.</p><p>She heard a frustrated huff from the other side of the line “Okay…” he conceded “But things used to be so easy! Sometimes I feel like I’m all cursed or something” Joey complained, with that helpless pitch on his voice. No matter the time, Rachel would always have a soft spot for Joey.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon” she breathed “Don’t say that! Contrary of what all of you guys think, we women are not all the same.”</p><p>She was expecting some of his quick responses, but all she got was a daunt sigh “I guess…” he said, quietly.</p><p>“I can’t believe how discouraged you sound! It’s so unlike you!”</p><p>Joey fell suddenly silent. So much that Rachel thought it was the line, but after a few seconds, she heard his breath, a little hitched, at the other end of the line “Joey?” she dared to ask, kind of timid “You still there?”</p><p>“Uh? Yeah, here. Sorry” he sounded hazed, his voice lowered, and his breath restarted its usual pace within a three or four seconds.</p><p>“Is everything ok, sweetie?” she questioned, worriedly.</p><p>One, two, three heartbeats, a deep breath and his usual nonchalant tone “Yeah, totally. I’m sorry, I just remembered I forgot to pay Gina this month’s rent” his voice recovered the lightness all of a sudden, as if nothing had happened, and Rachel couldn’t help but feel a little puzzled for the change.</p><p>“Joey?” she asked, once again, frowning into the phone.</p><p>“Rach…” replied him, casually.</p><p>“What –?” but before she could even start to ask her question, he retook the lead once again.</p><p>“Well, that’s enough about me. I called to ask about you, guys! How’s everything going back in New York? How’s Ross?”</p><p>Rachel had to blink a couple of times before catching up on how conversation had suddenly turned towards her.</p><p>“Oh… well” she started, taken aback by the unusualness of the whole situation “He’s alright. Things in school seem to be <em>great</em> since he spends a lot of hours there. Apparently he got more groups this year.”</p><p>“That’s great!” he asserted, enthusiastically “<em>Right?</em>”</p><p>Rachel huffed a giggle “Yes, it’s actually good for him, <em>I guess</em>”</p><p>“And you, what about Gucci? Got to work with supermodels yet?” his voice was hussy and Rachel could almost picture that mischievous smile on his face.</p><p> “I wish” she snorted, trying not to sound too bitter about it. Truth be told, and even though her job was actually particularly good– and together with Ross’s income, it was more than enough to keep up with Emma and live comfortably –, something felt off about having to do almost the exact same things she did when working in Ralph Lauren. She didn’t feel comfortable complaining, given that, after blowing off Louis Vuitton’s opportunity in Paris, Gucci’s second call to interview felt more like a miracle. Plus, she got to earn more money than she used to before she was fired; although it was not as much money as she was supposed to earn <em>in Paris.</em></p><p>Rachel was happy, of course she was. No amount of money could equal the opportunity to live soundly and happily with her daughter and the love of her life. <em>The love of your life who barely spends time in home</em>, reminded that vicious voice that sounded a lot like herself.</p><p>“Rach?” Joey’s voice disrupted her cavillations at once. His voice sounded more serious, and that startled her a little. For some reason, the earnestness of his tone made her feel somehow exposed<em>. Caught. </em></p><p>She cleared her throat “Sorry, sorry… Well, work’s alright, you know. It gets tricky at times, especially with Emma, and Ross’s new schedule. But we’re coping pretty fine.” Rachel needed to step out of these kind of conversations. She felt in danger whenever she entered that ground inside herself. Now, talking with one of the friends she missed so much, fringed by wistfulness… Rachel didn’t want to find out what would she do if she ever voiced what she felt <em>sometimes.</em></p><p>Joey breathed out a long exhalation “I’m glad to hear that, Rach. I –” he sounded like he was looking for the right words.</p><p>It was <em>so weird</em>, to hear him. To know there were a thousand miles between them and still feeling him <em>so close </em>after <em>so long</em>. She longed to talk to him the way they used to… she longed to be able to tell him how she really was feeling, but then again, she wasn’t so sure about that herself. What could she tell him? <em>Everything was fine. </em>She was doing what she had chosen to do, and for the first time in years, she had everything she had yearned for.</p><p>Then how come she felt <em>so </em>lonely.</p><p>
  <em>It’s just nostalgia messing up with your head. No, don’t cry. He’ll notice and he’ll ask, and then you won’t stop. And then Ross’s going to be home, and he’ll ask too, and you can’t have that. You’ve come so far…</em>
</p><p>She blinked away the tears that started to gather in her eyes <em>for no reason</em> and gulped before he started talking again.</p><p>“I’ve missed you…” the words seemed to burst out of his mind, <em>finally</em>, and it sounded like they had been hurting him all along. She heard him clear his throat immediately to add “You… <em>all of you</em>.”</p><p>Rachel was feeling she was about to burst into tears right away, when a shrill, well-known little voice pierced from the hall.</p><p>“Mama?” her voice echoed through the corridor.</p><p><em>Saved by the bell</em>, she thought sucking up the tears up her nose and coughing out the hoarse trace of weeping and straightening up where she stood “Oh… honey, could you give me a second? Emma’s awake, just let me go get her, ok?”</p><p>Rachel didn’t really hear what he replied, for she let down the phone and went to get her daughter from her room, wiping away the tears that managed to escape her eyes as she walked into the corridor. She found her staring at the door, both hands holding the bars of the crib to keep herself standing.</p><p>It soothed her heart whenever she watched Emma’s blue eyes staring back at her. All the sadness of bitterness seemed to melt away, even if it was just for a while. Rachel greeted her with that corny voice she couldn't help to pull out whenever she was around her daughter and took her in her arms. It didn’t matter how many years passed, it always amazed how perfect Emma fit inside her arms… though lately it seemed to be the only thing that fitted correctly in her life.</p><p>Emma – and Emma alone.</p><p>She went back to the phone, carrying her daughter, that stroke into her hair with her usual silent, smart gaze. Rachel dragged a chair closer and sat, taking back the auricular, hoping Joey was still there “Joey?”</p><p>“Hey!” he answered, all relaxed and cool again.</p><p>“Hey!” Emma looked up at her, confused, and Rachel let a troubled sigh out “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“’s ok” he said “Hey, is she right there, with you?” she could tell the smile in his voice.</p><p>Rachel smiled warmly, looking down at Emma, that was yawning away the last traces of tiredness “Yes, she’s here.”</p><p>There had been a time, in what felt like years ago, but were actually only some months, in which Joey and Emma seemed to get along better than anyone else. Even if he hadn’t been reasonable about Hugsy – or grapes, for that matter – Emma seemed to be fascinated by her uncle Joey. Maybe it was due to the fact that<em> dear, saint</em> Uncle Joey used to hand her cookies without Rachel’s consent. Even if back then she had scolded him about it, she wasn’t bothered by that bond at all.</p><p>She actually missed it a lot.</p><p>“Do you think if you tell her that I miss her, she’ll understand?” asked Joey, true concern in his tone.</p><p>She let out an exhale “How will she know if she hasn’t heard anything of you, nor seen you in more than half a year?” Rachel didn’t mean for her voice to come out in such an accusatory tone, but she didn’t back off on her own words either.</p><p>“Well, she may know it in her heart!” he replied, hurt.</p><p>Rachel didn’t pull out the smile she felt coming when she heard those words “Infants don’t work that way, Joey.”</p><p>“No? But they’re humans, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Well, <em>of course</em> they’re humans! But their memory is not as developed as an adult’s. If they stop seeing someone, they just forget about that person. Why do you think we go to Monica’s every certain time?”</p><p>Emma adored her auntie Monica and his uncle Chandler, as well as her cousins, too.</p><p>“Damn!” He lamented, loudly real grief in his voice “Why are babies so dumb?!” he grumbled rattily.</p><p>“Will you be at Westchester for Thanksgiving?” she asked, fearing the answer from the bottom of her heart.</p><p>They had agreed to go to Westchester for Thanksgiving, in order to preserve old traditions among all the turmoil of change. Mike and Phoebe had shown interest, but Joey hadn’t confirmed his attendance yet. Of course, L. A was way further than any of them, but Rachel was still hoping to see her friend, even if it was just one day. She longed for a single moment in which there could be the six of them again, just like before. <em>Even for a few hours.</em></p><p>A part of her knew it was way too much to ask for him to come over all the way from California, and she perceived the struggle of his answer at the other end of the line. <em>He’s just thinking of the right words to turn me down, </em>but then she heard him taking a deep, long breath “I… I promise I’ll do my best to be there, ok?” his voice sounded hopeful, and there was a gentle pitch in it, almost as if he sensed how much she needed to hold on that promise.</p><p>Rachel couldn’t help her heart when it pounded, a silver line of hope lighting up in her chest. It might’ve been a trifling possibility, but it was better than a plain negative.</p><p><em>Five months to go</em>, she thought, and suddenly five months seemed further away than a year.</p><p>They chatted a little longer. About Chandler, and Monica, and the twins growing fast, all blonde and bright. About Phoebe’s newborn son, they even speculated on whether he would inherit his mother's extravagance or would eventually grow to be more like his father. Then, Joey tried to get Emma to talk to him, but she would just give the auricular a funny look before saying a shy <em>“ok” </em>even <em>“yes, unc Jo” </em>prompted by Rachel, and for which Joey completely jazzed on, taking it as an extensive conversation.</p><p>It was funny for her how Phoebe – and apparently everyone else– found it annoying to be forced to have phone calls with a child, whilst Joey seemed more than willing to get a three-year-old to talk to him.</p><p>Emma wasn’t actually that much of a talker; she said the basics, like <em>Mama, papa, okay, yes, water, hungry</em>, but preferred not to talk any further. Rachel had insisted to take her to the doctor, who soon revealed them she would talk more when she felt ready. It was fair, but sometimes Rachel wished for Emma to be less quiet, even if that meant to take out the noisy Geller inside of her.</p><p>As minutes turned to almost two hours, Joey told her it was time to hung up. Rachel had to cast aside the disappointment and agreed it had been a wholesome keep-up after seven months of nothing.</p><p>“I was looking forward to talk to Ross” sighed Joey, seeming truly let down.</p><p>“I’ll tell him to call you back, sweetie. He misses you as much as I do” she assured. <em>Even though she knew she was lying.</em></p><p>Ross did miss him deeply, but not likely <em>as much </em>as her.</p><p>Joey gave a deep exhalation “I gotta go now, Rach” he said, a gloomy pitch in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, me too” she conveyed, feeling her grip tightening around the phone. Emma was looking at her, tilting her little head expectantly “I’m so glad you called” she added, wholeheartedly, and heard him chuckle ruefully on the phone.</p><p>Suddenly everything felt heavier, and Rachel wondered if it was as half as hard for him as it was for her to live up this new life. A good one, of course, more centered in themselves, but that felt so much like an isolation. <em>For her</em>, <em>in any case.</em></p><p><em>Of course not</em>, countered that <em>little bitch</em> that seemed to live in the back of her head <em>He’s living his best life now, unlike you. </em>And a part of Rachel knew that was true. Even if Joey was the one that was further than any of them, he was fulfilling his dreams.<em> Far away, in a new city. </em> </p><p>Rachel loathed herself for feeling suddenly jealous of him, thinking it could’ve been her. It could’ve been her living those new experiences. Just her, and Emma, far away in Paris.</p><p>Now it seemed like a distant dream. Unreachable, faded away.</p><p>“I’m glad I called, too” he uttered back, with an unusually low voice.</p><p><em>Why was everything suddenly covered with a veil of sadness now?</em> She wondered, with woe.</p><p>“I’ll tell Ross to call you right away if you give me the number”</p><p>And so, he did. In like three tries. Rachel wrote down the numbers, with Emma still on her lap, while Joey told her on the best time for him to receive calls.</p><p>“Got it” she said, and she was starting to feel nervy as the ending of the phone call approached.</p><p>A brief silence overcame that moment, and she felt the anxiety crippling through her skin. <em>Why was she so scared to put down the phone? </em>Maybe because she knew she wouldn’t be able to feel like that again. Maybe because now that they were so few, she missed the moments of joy even before they were gone.</p><p>However, he didn’t rush the end, either.</p><p>Instead, it was like they both lengthened the moment right before the end. Maybe he felt <em>a little bit</em> similar to how she felt.</p><p>Maybe he was homesick as she would’ve been had she gone to France.</p><p>“I’ll let you go now, sweetie” she announced, with a deep sigh and a nervous giggle.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah” he agreed, dumbfoundedly “Bye, Emma” he chanted, and Rachel smiled to herself.</p><p>“Say goodbye to Uncle Joey, darling” she whispered, stroking Emma’s head.</p><p>“<em>Bye, bye, unc Ouy” </em>muttered Emma quietly.</p><p>“God! She’s <em>smart</em>” he asserted, in most sincere awe.</p><p>“Take care” she said, fighting the sadness aching in her chest.</p><p>Rachel waited for the sound of the line hanging but when it took an instant longer, her voice burst out, recklessly “<em>Joey?</em>” her heart was pumping a little faster, fearing it had been too late. The answer lingered a few seconds until she heard it, a bit insecure.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>She swallowed a sob down her throat and just said “<em>Please</em> don’t become a stranger. I don’t think I could take that.” Her voice cracked right before she ended that sentence, not being able to contain her longing one more second.</p><p>Emma was now looking at her, an innocent concern dimming in her bright, blue eyes, her little brow slightly furrowed, and Rachel wiped away the incipient tears from her eyes hurriedly, scolding herself internally.</p><p>He didn’t answer right away, and she shuddered at the thought of him simply hanging the phone. However, as seconds dragged on, she thought silence was a way worse option than rejection. It made her recall that infamous night more than three years ago, when his words left her speechless and he pleaded for an answer. Maybe this time it had been her turn to leave him speechless. She felt a little sorry for herself.</p><p>It took him only five more heartbeats. Of course, he wouldn’t hang up the phone on her. <em>It was Joey, and Joey was always good to her. At least he always tried.</em></p><p>Rachel heard how he cleared his throat a couple of times before responding “Never. I promise, alright?”</p><p>
  <em>He promised.</em>
</p><p>How many promises had she believed? She wondered. Too many. Mainly promises she had made to herself.</p><p>Many of them, she had broken.</p><p>Joey had made her <em>that one</em> promise in the past, and this new one seemed like an extension to it.</p><p>Perhaps she was too greedy, but the truth was she still needed Joey. She still needed all of her friends, but she wouldn’t dare to burden all of them with that promise. So selfishly, as she always was, she had chosen Joey to save that last part of the old Rachel Green. Of the girl who lived at the number 20 with Monica, then at the number 19 with him. The girl that showed up at Central Perk in a soaking wedding dress. The girl that started from being <em>just a waitress</em> and became a woman of business.</p><p>She despised herself a little when she realized how weak she still was.</p><p>But she knew that girl was safe with Joey. She had always been, even in her darkest days.</p><p>“I gotta go, Rach” he said, and his voice sounded more like an apology “But I’ll be calling. I don’t want Emma to completely forget about her awesome uncle Joey” he added, cheerfully.</p><p>“I don’t want that either” she agreed with raspy voice, but a smile came out her face “Take care, sweetie.”</p><p>“You too, Rach.”</p><p>And just like that, the phone call ended.</p><p>Rachel breathed the silence in until she felt Emma’s little hand trailing in her cheek. She looked down at her, who stared back with big, inquiring eyes <em>“Mama sad</em>” said Emma with her sweet, beautiful voice.</p><p>Rachel pulled out a smile and took her daughter’s hand to place a kiss on it “Mama’s ok, baby. She’s ok.”</p><p>That was the first time Rachel lied to her daughter consciously.</p><p>The first of many times she would have to lie to her.</p><p>-</p><p>Ross came about thirty minutes later. He seemed weary when he crossed the threshold with the paper bags all over his arms, and Rachel greeted her from the couch where she was watching T.V with Emma.</p><p>“Welcome back” she said, smiling warmly up at him.</p><p>Ross let out a sigh and smiled back. He disappeared through the kitchen door and she heard him placing the bags in the counter. He went back and walk towards her, placing a soft kiss on her lips and a chaste one on Emma’s forehead.</p><p>“What are you watching?” asked Ross, sitting beside Rachel, his arms around her shoulder.</p><p>Rachel didn’t feel a lot like cuddling but leaned her head against his shoulder all the same “A Red Carpet” she responded, with a low voice.</p><p>The phone call had left her a little sensitive and thoughtful.  She had been feeling like that very often lately.</p><p>Ross threw a glimpse at both Rachel and Emma, whose big eyes stared at the television in interest. Rachel perceived <em>something</em> off his gaze “What?” she asked, looking at him with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>He shrugged, that unmistakable look in his face. <em>Something’s wrong</em>, she thought, a pinch of annoyance tingling in the pit of her stomach <em>“What now?”</em></p><p>Ross smirked… that smirked he used whenever something was <em>not entirely right</em> “Umm… nothing. I was just wondering…”</p><p>Rachel accommodated herself in the couch to face him “Wondering what?”</p><p>“Is it right for Emma to watch T. V at this time?” he was asking a question which answer he already had, apparently.</p><p>“It’s six o’clock. She just got up from her nap” countered Rachel, a bit perplexed.</p><p>“I’m just saying… I mean, T. V’s great! I love T. V, but if she’s going to watch it, wouldn’t it be better if she watched something more appropriate for her age?” <em>There it was. </em></p><p>That tone. It was unnerving <em>at best</em>. The worst part is it had always been there, since the very beginning. And it had always kind of bothered her – the entitlement – but now it was <em>always there</em>. As if he knew better than her. And he did, in many aspects, Rachel understood that. His previous experiences with Ben were handy to deal with many things, but it was quite tiring having someone questioning her on <em>every single thing </em>she did regarding her daughter. And him, of all people!</p><p>However, she tried not to dwell too much on her own annoyance “And what’s that? Those dinosaur documentaries you got her? I told you, she already had her nap.”</p><p>Ross looked flashed her an irritated glare and Rachel just looked back at him, deadpanned.</p><p>She was not in the mood for “discussions” and that was all they seemed to be good at those days.</p><p>As sick as it was, she rather had those intense fights than those dull arguments. She was exhausted trying her best <em>all the time</em>. She did that every day, but there were moments when it was particularly hard. Like that one, <em>like the day before that.</em></p><p>“Joey called” she chose to say, in order to change the course of that one interaction.</p><p>Ross’s face changed immediately after hearing that “Oh my God, really?! How is he?” he leaned towards her, elated, and Rachel smiled at him, touched by the excitement in his eyes.</p><p>“He is fine, actually” she replied, suddenly stroke by a weird emptiness in her chest at this acknowledgement “He gave me his number” she explained pointing at the phone table “I told him you would call him.”</p><p>“Yeah, totally! I will call him, for sure.”</p><p>Rachel smiled again and he smiled back. Emma was biting New-Hugsy between them, her eyes fixed on the television, as if she understood perfectly what was happening there. Maybe she was, she was, indeed, very smart.</p><p>The rest of the evening was silent. As it usually was. Ross fell asleep in the couch and Emma eventually grew bored of the television.</p><p>She felt peaceful for a moment and got up the couch, careful not to wake Ross up. <em>It was better that way</em>, she thought to herself. She would wake him up later when the dinner was ready.</p><p>Rachel took a quick look through the window to the 20, right in the corner of Bedford and Grove Street. That beautiful apartment with purple walls.</p><p>When she was younger, back when she was engaged to Barry, she would close her eyes and think of her dream home. It looked a lot like the Bings’s residence at Westchester, some place with fences, and a porch, a big beautiful garden, maybe a pool. But now when she closed her eyes and think of her dream house, the walls were always purple, and there was a big window.</p><p>No one had occupied the apartment yet and sometimes she dreamed she was living there again. In her dream the walls were still purple, and she still slept in the smaller room form the lower level. She had a big weird seashell lamp that no one questioned or criticized, because it was her place. She had a big T. V, much like Stevie, just newer, and Fashion magazines filled the cases instead of fossils or encyclopedias. She cooked dinner sometimes and invited her friends over. And Ross would <em>visit, </em>too<em>. </em>Emma slept in the room that used to be Monica’s, and they would sit on the T. V and watch whatever they wanted<em>. </em>In her dream house, she could cross the hall, knock the door and find a familiar face. And they were all happy, and <em>she was free.</em></p><p>But it was just a dream.</p><p>A dream she daydreamed sometimes, like that night, looking up at the place she so longed to call home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was all. I'll be posting more about this ship. I'll be thrilled to read your comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>